


Road to War

by JenJo



Series: CW- WinterIron flavoured. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations of War, Engagement, Engagement Announcement, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Party, Press Conference, Secrets, Temporary Character Death, established winteriron, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lines have been drawn, sides chosen.<br/>People to protect, foes to fight.<br/>There is no where left to run.<br/>The flares of war will shine bright.<br/>~~~<br/>There are two sides to every war, and sometimes, those sides share something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Road to War

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about two weeks after the previous instalment in this series.  
> And please note the tags, or lack of certain tags...

 

“Thank you all for coming at such short notice.” 

Tony stood out the front of Avengers Tower, in the undersuit of his armour. What could be seen of his face around the glasses he wore showed  the signs of a hard fought battle. He also wore gloves, which were surely hiding something. Behind him, the Black Panther stood to his left, Vision to his right. Spider Man was perched on the roof of the canopy, watching the crowd. The two humans showed signs of a battle; ripped uniforms, dried blood. The Vision was clean, but what else would be expected of an android who could change his form at will. Pepper stood to the side, phone in hand ready to speak if necessary. She showed the marks of having been crying recently.

The reporters stood there, waiting. A press conference at this time, after the battle at the airport, was bound to be big news. And the show of power had to mean something.

“I realise I don’t look great, but I’ve been preoccupied with other matters.” Tony offered the reporters one of his press-certified fake smiles. He waved a hand behind him, indicating the other Avengers. “They don’t look great either. Well,” Tony looked over his right shoulder, nodding his head at Vision. “He looks great. Maybe I should’ve let him do the talking.”

The gathered crowd, which seemed to be growing, gave a polite laugh. 

“Where is War Machine?” A voice called out, and was followed by similar concerns being voiced. Tony held up his left hand, silencing the crowd.

“All will be explained shortly.” Tony smiled again, before looking to Pepper for reassurance. She gave him a nod, and Tony turned back to the crowd. He looked at a point above them all, across the street. He visibly swallowed, before talking.

“There has been speculation surrounding the events which occurred at the incident now known as ‘The Airport’. I am here to set the record straight. In reaction to the passing of the Sokovia Accords, Captain America formed a breakaway team, comprising of former Avengers members as well as others. In response to this, I lead a similarly formed team. Words failed, and a battle ensued at The Airport. During the course of the battle, War Machine was hit with an experimental electromagnetic pulse at five hundred feet, causing the suit to shut down and free fall to the ground.” Tony paused, looking down at the podium and swallowing again. He took off his glasses, before looking up again, this time directly at the crowd. “At four fifty two this afternoon, Colonel James Rhodes was pronounced dead as a result of injuries sustained from that electromagnetic pulse. As an Avenger, and in accordance with the Sokovia Accords, I am now obligated to announce that Captain America is wanted for the murder of Colonel Rhodes. Anyone found to be harbouring him will be arrested as an accessory to murder. The fellow members of his breakaway group,  The Falcon, the Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Ant Man, the Winter Soldier, and Agent 13, who are not to be referred to as Avengers, are likewise wanted by the authorities for questioning.. Any questions can be directed to Ms Potts. Thank you for your time.”

The crowd erupted with questions. Tony turned his back and walked into the tower, Black Panther, Vision, and Spider Man followed. 

“If everyone would remain calm, I am here to answer all your questions,” Pepper’s voice could be heard behind the closed doors to the tower. Tony went straight for the personal elevator to his penthouse, while the others went to the main one. Once in the private elevator, Tony’s head dropped into his hands, and he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

“Please be the right thing,” Tony muttered to himself as he exited the elevator and all but collapsed on his couch.

He ripped off the gloves he had worn, and looked at the ring on his right hand, reassuring himself that it was there.

Four days after Tony had given Bucky the ring, Bucky had produced one of his own.

_ “It’s not as fancy as the one you gave me,” Bucky had said, knelt on one knee in front of Tony in their bedroom. “It’s one colour. That spare cache of metal you have for repairing my arm? I stole some of it. You mean so much to me, and you deserve a ring to.” _

_ Bucky had taken Tony’s right hand, and slipped the ring onto his finger before pressing a kiss to it.  _

_ “I know we’re keeping it a secret,” Bucky had said as he stood up, holding Tony’s hand. “And I understand why. But this ring, every time you look at it, I want you to think of me. Of us. When all this trouble with the accords is over, we are going to have the greatest wedding of all time. Okay?” _

_ Tony had answered by pulling Bucky into a searing kiss which did not end until they were on their bed, clothes forgotten on the floor. _

Tony smiled at the memory.  _ “At least you wore clothes for your proposal,”  _ he had joked the following morning. He looked at the ring, and pressed a kiss to it, holding it against his mouth.

“Please be the right thing. And please come back to me.”

 

~~~

 

“Who killed War Machine?” Was the first question of the press conference after the silence.

Pepper answered smoothly and efficiently. “It is unclear at this time, hence why all involved with the battle this afternoon are wanted for questioning.”

“But Captain America is wanted for murder!”

“As leader of the breakaway group, Captain America would be in the position of ordering the actions. We will not know for sure until these questions have been asked.”

“Where is the Black Widow? She was seen at The Airport fighting on Iron man’s side.”

“The Black Widow has been assigned to General Ross’s personal protection detail.”

“Is General Ross in danger?”

“It is unknown what the motivations of this breakaway group are. As such, any and all precautions are being taken to protect anyone who may be in danger.”

“Will there be a funeral for the Colonel?”

“A private service will be arranged in consultation with the Colonel’s family. Details of a public service, if any, will be released when acquired.”

“Do the Sokovia Accords give Tony Stark the authority to arrest people?”

“He is within his rights as an Avenger to call for the arrest of Captain America. The Sokovia Accords give him further rights to do so.”

“Why would Captain America resist arrest?”

“As this has only just been announced, Captain America is yet to resist anything.”

“And if he does?”

“If he does, appropriate measures will be taken.”

“And what if the rest of his team were merely following his orders?”

“Once the exact circumstances that lead to the Colonel’s death are known, appropriate measures will be taken. Until such a time, speculation is irrelevant.”

“If we can’t trust Captain America, who can we trust?”

“Captain America’s trustworthiness has yet to be disproven. Until he is questioned, it is unknown how much involvement he had.”

“Who is going to protect us?”

“Any Avengers level calls will be answered by Iron Man, Black Panther, Spider Man, and the Vision.”

“Who is the Black Panther?”

“Who is Spider Man?”

“Both are new members of the Avengers.”

“How can you ask us to trust them, but not Captain America? Where were they when New York was invaded? When Sokovia was in peril?”

“As I said, they are new members.”

“How can we trust what Stark said?”

“I have the certificate of death, which will be distributed to you all.”

“But how can we trust that this isn’t all a set up to frame Captain America?”

“Mr Stark and Mr Rhodes have been friends for decades. If you think that the Colonel’s death won’t affect Mr Stark, you are mistaken. But he would never frame someone. And that concludes this press conference; any further questions can be forwarded to my email. Good afternoon.

 

~~~~~

 

“Let me start by expressing my condolences to Colonel Rhodes’s family and friends. He was a great man, who I am honoured to have personally known and worked with.

At this point, I am sure that you have all heard the tale. We were engaged in a battle, and in battle, people fall. I won’t apologise for that. What has happened is the spread of confusion, of lies. Trying to tear us apart, to turn friend on friend, family on family. And I won’t stand for it.

The Scarlet Witch has gone to the government,  in order to help protect General Ross. Interpret this how you wish; it is our way of ensuring that the General’s ‘protection’ is just that. Scarlet Witch, therefore, is not to be arrested in association with me or my team. General Ross has the papers that authorise her position.

My team though, we stand together. We have done nothing wrong. It is the right of all people to have protection, to feel safe in their own homes.

The Sokovia Accords diminish our ability to provide this protection. Our only wish is to protect those who need it, without any hinderance. If wishing to protect others is a crime, then we are guilty.

Iron Man has called for my arrest. I will not hand myself over, because I have done nothing wrong. Forcing someone to sign something against their will? That is wrong.

My team stands ready to protect any and all who need it, regardless of what the accords say.

I truly am sorry that it has come to this. But I will always stand up for the truth, no matter the cost.

My team stands ready.

Your move, Iron Man.”

~

Once the recording finished, Steve pushed the cowl off of his head, breathing out of his nose.

“Little dramatic, don’t’cha think?” Sam smiled at him. Steve gave him a dry look.

“People respond to dramatics, Sam. You know that.”

“Oh, I’m aware.”

“Wanda says she’s with Ross, and so is Romanoff,” Sharon called out, turning off her mobile. “He’s safe. For now.”

“For now,” Steve rubbed his eyes. “We’re doing the right thing, right?”

“We’re doing the right thing,” Scott offered, from his position sitting cross legged in front of a laptop. “And the video’s gone viral, by the way.”

“It’s been online for two minutes,” Steve observed.

Scott shrugged. “Captain America declaring war on Iron Man? That’s big news.”

“I didn’t declare war on Iron Man,” Steve muttered.

Clint offered him a tablet. “That’s not what the News thinks.”

Steve read the headlines.

 

**WAR!**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA VS IRON MAN: WHO WILL WIN?**

**WANTED FOR MURDER! STARK CALLS FOR ARREST. ROGERS CALLS FOR WAR.**

 

Steve groaned, handing back the tablet. “Get some sleep people. I don’t think we’re going to get much in the coming days.”

While the others set about resting, Steve went over to Bucky, who was sitting against the wall, playing with a ring on his hand.

“You alright?”

Bucky looked up, and raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Steve sat on Bucky’s right, leaning against the wall. “I’m not the one sleeping with the enemy though.”

Bucky snorted, looking at Steve. “Really? You think we’ve been getting much chance to sleep together lately?”

“This is all a huge mess,” Steve groaned. “And you’re in the middle of it.”

“It’s all about me,” Bucky smiled humorlessly. “Always have been the centre of all your trouble.”

“Because you’re a jerk,” Steve muttered under his breath, before putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Bucky looked at his hand, before looking back at Steve. “I’ll be alright, eventually. Now, take your own advice and get some rest.”

Steve stood up, and offered Bucky a hand. “Come on, you need some rest to.”

Bucky waved a hand at Steve. “I’m just gonna sit here for a bit longer, okay?”

Steve nodded, and left Bucky alone.

Bucky looked around at the cramped apartment. It was terrible; a bed, a couch, a kitchen, a toilet, a shower, and six adults. It reminded Bucky distantly of war. Or, what he was told war was like. He still had trouble sorting out which were memories, and which were told to him.

Steve and Sharon were talking in the kitchen, over a pot of what smelt like tomato soup. Sam and Scott were discussing something on the laptop, and Clint was asleep on the couch. 

No one was paying any attention to Bucky.  _ Just the way I like it. _

He tilted his hand, watching the way the ring caught the small amount of light in the room. 

_ "You know, gold because it's an engagement ring," Tony climbed onto the bed behind Bucky, and put his head on Bucky’s shoulder so that he could watch Bucky admire the ring. "Red for my armour. Silver for your armour. Blue for your eyes." _

Bucky closed his eyes, remembering that night two weeks ago. 

_ "Blue for the arc reactor," Bucky corrected, turning to press a kiss to Tony's cheek. "I know the colour of the reactor, Tony." _

_ Tony hummed, returning the kiss to the cheek. "So, maybe I thought I'd like you carrying a piece of my heart with you _

_ everywhere you went." _

Bucky opened his eyes, and he pressed a kiss to the ring on his hand as he thought  of the man who put it there.  _ You’re stuck with me, for better or for worse. _

Bucky didn’t sleep that night, thoughts of all he stood to lose swirling in his head as he watched over the others in the apartment.


	2. Revelations, parties, Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are put into motion, and the results are discovered.

_ “‘Your move Iron Man.’ _

_ It has been a week since Captain America’s declaration of war, and there is  no sign of either side. _

_ General Ross has released the following statement: _

_ The government does not condone the actions of Captain America and those who have aligned with him. The Sokovia Accords are law, and any who fail to follow will be prosecuted. _

_ General Ross has not been seen in public since before the Airport Incident, although sources within the government confirm that he is being protected by both the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch. _

_ There have been no public sighting of Tony Stark since his attendance at the private memorial service for Colonel Rhodes last Thursday. Stark’s allies have been seen around, responding to Avengers calls. _

_ The question remains: where is Captain America? And how long can someone like him remain free? _

_ Christine Everhart, reporting for the Daily bugle.” _

 

~~~

 

“General Ross is being moved tomorrow at noon. Full escort from the Avengers,” Sharon read from her phone, before looking up. “No better chance; no guarantee he’ll be moved again.”

“Define full escort.”

“Full. Iron Man, Spider Man, Vision, Black Panther.”

“Full indeed,” Steve looked at his team. “Last chance to back out. Any of you; I’m not forcing any of you to do this.”

“Had plenty of chance to back out,” Sam shook his head. “Haven’t yet, not going to start.”

“I’ve been punished before for doing the right thing.” Scott shrugged. “Might as well continue the trend.”

“This is the right thing to do,” Clint offered. 

When Steve turned to Bucky, Bucky offered him a blank expression.

“Buck?”

“I told you til the end of the line,” Bucky intoned. “And I keep my promises.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself. Because they’re not going to hold back.”

Steve nodded, turning to Sharon. “And you?”

Sharon gave him a smile. “I hear us Carters have a tendency to follow you.”

“That you do.” Steve turned to face the group as a whole. “Midday tomorrow. Be ready.”

 

~~~

 

“Natasha has passed on the intel.”

Tony and the Vision stood in a graveyard, at an unmarked grave. Tony knew there were cameras watching him, hence the choice of meeting place.

“And?”

“She reports that Captain America and his allies will be at the location at midday tomorrow.”

“As they should. It’s a good plan,” Tony bowed his head, looking down at the grass. “They’d be idiotic to ignore the chance.”

“And are you alright?”

Tony laughed, looking up at Vision from over his glasses. “Sometimes you remind me of him.”

“I would imagine so. Please answer the question.”

Tony shook his head, looking past Vision’s head to where he could see the cameras. “I’m fine. Ready to do whatever is needed.”

“I take it your enunciation was for the benefit of the cameras?”

“Of course,” Tony turned back around, and began walking to his car, Vision following him. 

“This is your first public outing since the memorial,” Vision observed. 

“It’s all about when and where you are seen, after all.”

“Of course.”

 

~~~

 

“Everyone in position?” Steve asked, standing behind an abandoned building. General Ross was being escorted to a safe house, in an abandoned town in the middle of nowhere.

_ “Falcon and Hawkeye on the roof,” _ Sam’s voice came through the radio.

_ “Ant Man on the ground, ready to grow.” _

_ “Carter and Barnes across the plaza,”  _ Sharon answered.  _ “Everyone in position.” _

“Good. Remember the plan. Don’t react; wait for my signal.”

Steve walked out from behind the building, in full view of the car that had pulled up. He smiled at General Ross when he got out of the car.

“General.”

“This is bold, even for you,” Ross laughed, flanked on each side by Natasha and Wanda. “You haven’t come here to surrender, have you?”

Steve shook his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Spider Man on the side of the building where Sam and Clint were; Black Panther could be seen in the vicinity of Sharon and Bucky. Vision was sure to be around somewhere too.

“Where is your full escort, General?” Steve asked. Ross laughed again, and Steve heard the familiar sound of thrusters land behind him.

“You should’ve known that this would be a set up, Captain,” Tony’s voice came through the speaker of his suit. Steve tightened his grip on the shield, but didn’t turn around.

“You see Captain, these two lovely ladies,” Ross spread his hands to point to Natasha and Wanda. Natasha had primed her Bites, while Wanda’s hands were glowing red. “Are all the protection I need. When Stark called me up with this plan, I knew it would be brilliant. Care to do the honours, Stark?”

“Captain America, drop the shield. You are under arrest. As are your allies.”

As Steve dropped the shield, he watched as the rest of his team was brought forward. Spider Man walked behind Sam and Clint, whose hands were tied together in webbing. Black Panther was escorting Bucky and Sharon, while Vision was walking with Scott.

“You lose Captain,” Ross smiled, watching as the group were brought to their knees. “Too bad there isn’t a camera around to capture your downfall.”

“Haven’t lost yet,” Steve offered. Ross strode forward, ripping the cowl off of Steve’s face and bending down.

“Haven’t you? You are going to jail for a very long time. How have you not lost?”

“He is playing you, General,” an unfamiliar voice called out, causing all heads to turn towards it. A man strode forward, with the confidence of a man who had no weakness. He looked like he had stepped straight out of an eighteenth century painting; white riding pants, black riding boots, a purple floor length coat, and a sword strapped to his waist.

“Who are you?” Ross stood up, staring the man down.

The man put a hand on his sword’s hilt. “You may call me… Baron Zemo.”

“And who do you think you are? This is a private military-”

“General, I am sorry to bring you this news, but the Avengers never split. You have never been in charge.”

“What?” Ross stepped back, confusion evident on his face.

Zemo laughed. “Do you really think a mere  _ general  _ could enact something as extensive as the Sokovia Accords without any help?” Zemo shook his head. “No, you have had someone pulling your strings for a while now. Say hello to  _ your  _ commander.”

“The only person I answer to is the President.”

“Not even he could have enacted the Accords with such speed. And again, I regret to inform you, the Avengers figured it out before you did. They have been planning this together, in an attempt to draw me out. Well Avengers,” Zemo raised his hands wide. “I’m here.”

The Avengers stood, Clint and Sam breaking out of the (loosely held together) webbing. All aimed their weapons at Zemo.

“What is your goal here?” Steve asked.

“My goal? It’s simple really, to be rid of the Avengers.”

“Why?” Tony asked, by Steve’s side and repulsors raised.

“Why? Is it not obvious? With you all out of the way, my taking over would be child’s play.”

“Not today,” Steve wound his arm back, before throwing his shield at Zemo.

Who caught it easily.

“Ah, not so fast,” Zemo pressed the tip of his sword hilt, and the Avengers all dropped their weapons. Wanda’s hands flew to her head, pain evident on her face. The Vision dropped to the ground, unable to do more than stand. Ant Man threw off his helmet, sparks flying. Sam dropped his wing pack to the ground. Tony got out of his suit just as the systems began to spark. 

All the technology was sparking, and any biological based powers were being suppressed, painfully if the look on Wanda’s face was anything to go by.

“You really think I wouldn’t have a way to disable your weapons?” He held up his free hand when several Avengers made to get closer. “Please don’t. This will all be much easier if you surrender peacefully.”

“Not going to happen,” Tony stood tall, all but defenseless.

Zemo raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do you plan on stopping me?”

The corner of Tony’s mouth curled up, and he nodded behind Zemo. “Like that.”

Zemo turned around, only to come face to fist with the War Machine armour. (Well, a variant. One with much less fanfare, more designed for stealth.)

After Zemo dropped to the ground unconscious, the faceplate flipped up, revealing a smiling Rhodey.

“Did you miss me?”

 

~~~

  
  
  


**Eight days ago. (Before the team split up.)**

  
  


The mood on the hospital ward was sombre. The silence could be seen. The Avengers, who were supposed to be enemies, sat together, waiting to hear the results of the surgery. They were all still in their uniforms, in varying states of decay.

_ It wasn’t supposed to be like this _ , Steve thought, head in his hands.  _ The plan was solid. _

 

**Nine days ago.**

 

“The plan is simple,” Steve stood in front of ‘his’ team, hands behind his back. “General Ross wants to divide us, to have us fight. So we’ll give him a fight.” Steve smiled, looking at each of his team in turn. “No kill shots, but make them  _ look  _ lethal. We can put on a show. Stark and I will draw attention to us, before we pull back. Order a retreat, and regroup later. Any questions?”

“Everyone on board with this?” Sam asked.

Steve nodded. “Both sides have the same briefing. None of us want to fight, but Ross needs to be put in his place.”

“Apparently saving his life isn’t enough,” Bucky grumbled, arms crossed. Steve shrugged in response.

“Apparently not. Are we good?”

He got a chorus of nods and affirmatives. “Good. Tomorrow, we fight.”

 

**Eight days ago.**

 

Steve’s eyes closed, trying to hide his pain. He needed to stay strong. 

_ The plan failed. _

Failure was never a good feeling, but when it left a friend fighting for his life, it was even worse. A fight which was supposed to be for show, ended up putting Rhodey in the hospital.

Steve looked up when he heard footsteps; Tony walked into the waiting area, a hand running through his hair.

“Hey team,” he smiled weakly. Everyone rose as one, but it was Clint who spoke.

“Is he alright?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah. A fall like that,” Tony paused, shaking his head. “No one would walk away from that easily. He’s being kept unconscious, letting his body heal. He’ll be alright in a few hours.”

Tony took a seat, all but collapsing into the chair.

“I didn’t pack that arrow,” Clint broke the silence, coming to stand in front of Tony. “I packed those old EMPs, the one’s you figured out a work around for. I swear, I did not pack those up to date EMPs.”

Tony looked up at Clint. “I believe you.”

“But that means…” Steve trailed off. 

Bucky sat down on Tony’s right, taking his hand. “It means someone is setting us up to fight.”

“Someone wants us to go to war, and knows that we’re not playing by their rules,” Tony turned his hand to hold onto Bucky’s. 

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked, looking around. “Cause I don’t want to fight.”

“None of us want to fight, Sam,” Steve answered, before turning back to Tony. “How do we stop Ross?”

“This isn’t Ross,” Natasha, who had been talking with Wanda, Sharon, and Vision, came over to stand next to Steve. “Ross isn’t this smart.”

“He has to be working with someone,” Sharon added. “Or, more likely, someone is using Ross to further their own needs.”

Steve turned to Sharon. “Are you sure?” He then turned to Natasha. “Are you?”

Both women nodded. 

“Steve,” Tony said, drawing Steve’s attention back to him. “Ross has been going after the Hulk for  _ years _ , and hasn’t been able to find him. Do you really think someone like that could come up with  _ this _ ?”

“It doesn’t add up,” Bucky offered when Steve turned to him. Steve sighed, running his hands over his face as he sat down, prompting everyone else to also sit.

“Options?” He asked the group.

“We kill Ross?” Scott offered, causing all the eyes to turn to him. He held up his hands. “Hey, he asked for options. It’s an option.”

“It’s… yes, it’s an option,” Steve shook his head, looking to the rest of the team. “Other options? That maybe  _ don’t  _ involve killing our only lead.”

“Get me close to him,” Wanda offered. “I will read his mind, find out who is pulling the strings.”

“If he even knows,” Tony pointed out. “He might not even know he’s being used.”

“So, we fight,” Bucky answered. When everyone turned to look at him, he shrugged. “What?”

“Did you miss the part where we wanted a way to  _ avoid  _ the fighting?” Sam asked, voice incredulous. 

Bucky shrugged, focusing on Tony’s hands. “I said we fight. I didn’t say we fight for real.”

Tony looked at Bucky, smile growing. “You are brilliant, I knew there was a reason that I love you.”

Bucky looked up at Tony. “I hope there’s more than one reason.”

“Of course.”

“Care to share with the class?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow when the pair turned their attention to him. 

“We put on a show,” Tony spoke. “We use Rhodey as the reason. Leak that he’s died, causing an irreparable rift. We stage a fight, draw out whoever is behind this.”

“But we tried that already,” Steve pointed out. “We’ve tried the fake fighting.”

“But we didn’t really have a  _ reason  _ to fight.”

“A dead friend is quite a motivator,” Wanda added when Tony paused. He offered her a small smile. “I understand. This plan has a good chance at succeeding. It would also give me opportunity to get close to Ross.”

“So the plan is to… what, exactly?” Sam asked. Steve looked to Tony, who nodded, before standing up to address the team as a whole.

“In one hour, Tony Stark is going to announce the death of James Rhodes, at the hands of Captain America. What started as an ideological war has unfortunately turned into a war; Rhodey’s death cannot go unanswered. Stark will also call for a meeting with me, to try and avoid conflict. That meeting will be a trap by both sides, rendering us all unable to fight. This will prompt whoever has been manipulating Ross to come out of the shadows, and declare victory. Wanda and Natasha will follow Ross as a protection detail, and use that as a cover to look around for any signs of manipulation. When we have a target, we will regroup and launch an attack.”

“How do you  _ do  _ that?” Scott was the first to speak. “I can’t remember what I had for breakfast most days, but you come up with battle plans like you’re reciting the alphabet.”

“Besides Mr Lang, does anyone have any questions?” Steve asked the group, who all shook their heads. “Alright. Wanda, Natasha, go find Ross. Say you’re a peace offering from both sides, to prevent an attack from either.” The women nodded, before leaving. “Sam, Sharon, Scott, Clint, Bucky- come with me. We need to go into hiding for a little while.”

Those named stood, minus Bucky. “Give me a minute?” He asked Steve, who nodded. 

“We’ll be waiting downstairs,” Steve said, before offering Tony his hand. “See you on the other side?”

Tony stood up, letting go of Bucky’s hand to take Steve’s. “We’re doing the right thing, aren’t we?”

“What is the right thing these days?” Steve asked, before letting go of Tony’s hand to put it on his shoulder. “Stay safe; Bucky would kill me if I let you get hurt.”

“Wouldn’t kill you,” Bucky muttered from behind Tony. “Just hurt you a bit.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, before turning away. “Take your time Buck,” he threw over his shoulder before rounding the corner.

“You know the plan,” Tony said, still watching after Steve. “Take some time to sort out anything you need to; meet back here in an hour.”

T’Challa and Vision walked out; Peter stood up, but didn’t immediately leave.

“You alright kid?” Bucky asked. Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m, uh… worried about my Aunt,” Peter admitted, eyes on the ground. “I understand that this is being staged, but if someone’s got to Ross… she might be in danger. I don’t want to worry her.”

Tony turned to face Peter, and gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll take care of it.”

“How?”

“I have some experience with hiding people that don’t want to be found,” Tony explained. “Now go, take a nap or something.”

“Okay,” Peter walked towards the exit, before turning back to Tony. “Thank you Mr Stark.”

Once Peter was out of earshot, Tony pulled out his mobile phone. 

“Hey Pepper… yeah, I’m fine. Sort of. How quickly can you get to the Tower?.... Good. I’ll explain when you get here…. Yeah… Could you do me a favour?.... Code 473… Yeah, I’ll have FRIDAY send you the address… Thank you.”

After hanging up the call, Tony collapsed back onto the chair, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Code 473?” Bucky asked, taking Tony’s right hand and running his fingers over the ring there.

Tony breathed out through his nose, keeping his eyes closed. “It’s where we move people to safe houses. The poor kid, what a time to join the Avengers.”

“He knew it wouldn’t all be sunshine.”

“Heh, yeah. Suppose not.” Tony reached out to Bucky’s right hand, reassuring himself that he was still wearing the ring. “You don’t regret saying yes, do you?”

“Open your eyes.” When he did, Bucky lifted Tony’s face with his left hand, looking into his eyes. “No. I will never regret saying yes. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed, before kissing Bucky. “You better get going, Steve’ll be waiting for you.”

Bucky gave Tony a quick kiss, before standing up, pulling Tony up with him. “Yeah. Stay safe, alright? What we’re about to do, is going to make you enemies.”

“I already have enemies,” Tony smiled, before giving Bucky’s hand one last squeeze. “See you later?”

“Of course,” Bucky let go of Tony’s hand, and lifted his right hand, pointing to the ring with his left. “We have a wedding to plan, and I don’t intend to miss it.”

  
  


**Eight days ago.  (Before the Press Conference)**

 

“Care to explain why I come out of a coma, asked FRIDAY if I had any messages, only to be told that my phone has been disconnected because  _ apparently I’m dead? _ ”

Tony offered Rhodey a smile as he closed the door behind him, taking a seat next to his hospital bed.

“There is a perfectly logical explanation to all of this.”

Rhodey crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Larmarque?.”

Rhodey blinked at Tony. “That… that isn’t an explanation, Tones.”

“Think about it for a moment. I know you know this.”

Rhodey thought for a moment, before groaning. “You told everyone I died.”

“I told everyone you died.”

“Why?”

“What do you remember from the battle?”

Rhodey’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought back. “I was hit with an EMP?”

“Yeah, you were. Clint didn’t pack one though; someone knew we weren’t fighting for real. So, we’re going to use your death as a cover to split up. At some point next week, we’ll hopefully draw out whoever is behind all of this, and you’ll be our secret weapon.”

“So I’ve got to pretend to be dead for a week?”

“Yeah.”

Rhodey shook his head. “What does it say about us that this isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve ever asked me to do?”

“Knew I could count on you. I’ll be back with more details soon.”

 

~~~~~

 

**Present.**

 

“Did you miss me?” Rhodey asked with a smile.

“Nice suit,” Tony observed with narrowed eyes. “Wasn’t aware you had one of those.”

Rhodey shrugged. “Decided that maybe I didn’t need the full arsenal? Plus, my other suit is still in need of repair.”

“Right, I knew there was something I forgot to do.”

“What is going on here?” Ross asked, standing behind all the Avengers. “And why is there a dead man here?”

“Not dead,” Steve walked around to explain to Ross. “We knew there was someone pulling strings to make us fight.”

“So we used the incident at the airport to set about a trap to expose them,” Tony said, before pointing at the still unconscious Zemo. “Spidey, could you tie him up before he wakes up?”

“With pleasure.”

“So Captain America isn’t under arrest?”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, General,” Tony smiled, putting his arm on Steve’s shoulder. “Captain America is still our ideal hero.”

“What happened to our gear?” Clint asked as he picked up his bow. “And how’d it affect so many different types at the same time?”

“Well, it looks like this sword has a built in electromagnetic pulse generator, which operates on an oscillating frequency of between seven and seventy hertz, cycling through every point two seconds. I’m guessing that the higher frequency is to stop the mind powers. And twenty to forty would cancel out vibranium based tech.” Spider Man walked over, staring at the sword. He looked up to the confused faces. “What?”

“I like this kid.” Tony turned to Steve. “Can we keep him?”

“Just what we need, another Tony on the team,” Steve shook his head, smiling. “So it was the sword hilt?”

“The sword hilt.”

“FRIDAY confirms the kid’s theory,” Rhodey added.

“What am I meant to do now?” Ross asked. 

“We’ll go back to your offices,” Natasha said, taking Ross’s arm. “We’ll give you a wonderful cover story. There will be a press release explaining everything. You might want to watch it.”

“A press conference?” Steve asked, watching as Natasha led Ross back to the car.

“Pepper’s already released the statement to the press,” Tony answered, before turning to the group as a whole. “Alright, Panther? You want to take Zemo to the Prison? Ant Man, you tag along. You too Carter, just to make it look official.”

“And the rest of us?” Steve asked. Tony offered him a smile.

“Party at the tower, of course.”

 

~~~

 

_ “In a statement released by Tony Stark this afternoon, it has been revealed that the Avengers had never broken ranks.  _

_ ‘This was all an attempt to expose the corruption behind the Sokovia Accords,’ the statement reads. ‘The matter has been dealt with. All members of the Avengers have been exonerated. No criminal charges have been lain on any member of the Avengers. The world can remain confident in the Avenger’s ability to protect them. _

_ Furthermore, General Ross is also to be commended for his actions during this series of events. Without the General, the threat could not have been averted.’ _

_ In other news, Colonel James Rhodes has been revealed to be alive and well. The Colonel’s death was staged as part of the operation. _

_ Christine Everhart, reporting for the Daily Bugle.’ _

 

~~~

 

“Without the General, the threat could not have been averted?” Steve asked Tony at the party that night. “Really?”

Tony shrugged. “Makes him feel good, keeps him off our back for a little bit.”

“A little bit.” Steve looked around the room, at the Avengers chatting after spending the better part of a month as pretend enemies. “Where’s Peter?”

“At home,” Tony answered. “He is young; he’s catching up with his Aunt.” T’Challa had also left, to attend to commitments to his country. He had left with an offer of his aid, if the Avengers should ever require it.

“Makes sense. I guess taking the time to relax will be good for him. Until the next crisis, at least.”

“Hey, come on. We just got rid of this one. I give us a week.”

“I’d be happy with a week.”

“According to sources which do not officially exist,” Sharon walked over to the pair. “Zemo is well connected in the underground. There is a strong suspicion that he will escape the Prison.”

Tony sighed. “A week, Sharon. We want a week. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Who are these sources which do not officially exist?” Steve asked. Sharon shrugged, before walking away to talk to Sam.  Steve turned to Tony. “Do you know what she’s talking about?”

“Of course I do,” Tony smiled. “But I’m not telling you.”

“Tony…”

“Let the man have some secrets, Rogers,” Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind. He then pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Tony replied, holding onto Bucky’s hands around his waist. Before Steve could reply, Pepper made her way over to Tony.

“May I start my leave now?”

“When were you supposed to start it?”

“Last week.”

“Oh.” Tony offered her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“When I get back, I’ll help out with the planning.”

“What planning?”

“Your wedding?”

Bucky and Tony both froze, while Steve turned a confused look at the pair. “Wedding?”

Pepper looked between the three men. “You didn’t know?”

“How did  _ you  _ know?” Tony asked incredulously. “No one knows.”

Pepper pointed at their entwined hands. “You’re both wearing matching rings. I made an assumption; turns out I’m right.”

Tony and Bucky lifted their hands, before Bucky let go of Tony to allow him to turn around.

“We gonna do this?” Bucky asked. Tony gave him a reassuring smile.

“Why not?”

“What is going on here?” Steve asked. Tony took Bucky’s hand, and walked the pair into the centre of the room.

“Could I have everyone’s attention please?” Tony called out; the room fell silent, all eyes turning to Tony. “Thank you. First off, may I just say well done everyone. We all played our parts perfectly. And I know that splitting up was hard, and asking you all to pretend to hate each other harder still,” Bucky squeezed Tony’s hand at this part, and Tony nodded before continuing. “So thank you. And well done; we really can do anything we need to.”

A round of applause followed his words.

“Second off, special congratulations to Steve, oru dear Captain. Without whom, none of us would be standing here right now. To Steve.”

“To Steve,” everyone echoed, clapping for him. Steve gave a small wave of acknowledgement, eyes still on Tony and Bucky in the middle of the room.

“Thirdly, a more personal message. Blood isn’t the only way to define family. Every person in this room, I consider my family. We may argue, we may fight, but above all, we fight  _ together _ . Family is important, and hasn’t always come easily for me,” Tony looked down at the ground for a moment, before looking back up. “But today, I know that this family can weather any storm thrown at us. And there will definitely be storms thrown at us. We’re the Avengers; it’s in the job title.” This got Tony a few laughs and cheers of agreement. 

“You know all that talk of us being a family is going to make what you’re about to say a little bit weird,” Bucky observed once the noise quieted down again. Tony turned to him, eyes wide.

“You’re right,” Tony turned back to the rest of the room. “Uh, so, it was just pointed out to me that this might sound a bit weird, in light of my declaring you all as my family-”

“We’re engaged,” Bucky interrupted, holding up their joined hands. Tony had swapped the ring to his left hand; the two rings caught the light from the room.

The room was silent, everyone staring at the hands,  until Steve broke it.

“Well it’s about time.”

This caused the  room to erupt in laughter, before everyone moved forward  to offer their congratulations. The pair got separated during the process, but continued to maintain eye contact throughout the night, exchanging wordless conversations and enjoying the presence of their family.

 

~~~

 

_ “Aliens. Rogue artificial intelligence. Corrupt laws. Corruption. Attempts to pull us apart. _

_ We defeated all these threats, and we will continue to defeat any threats to our way of life. We are the Avengers, and there is no threat which we will fail to overcome. Together, we will protect the earth. Until we can no longer; then the next generation will step up. Until then, to anyone thinking that they can take us on, just remember that we are Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and we will never fall.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little ride- let me know what you think.  
> It started getting away from me- I could easily double the word count. 
> 
> I'm seeing the film tonight at midnight....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> And another reminder.... there's a tag not there. For reasons.  
> The conclusion will appear tomorrow. See you then.


End file.
